The Problem with Online Grimms
by MorenoX25
Summary: After an Online Grimm starts harassing girls at the schools message boards, tension between the boys and girls at Beacon Academy start rising. And all eyes point at a previously well-known bully, but is he really the Online Grimm or is it someone else?


**Chapter 1: Tension is rising.**

Inside of Headmaster Ozpin's Office, things were very tense. The man seat quietly behind his desk with her trsuty cup of coffee nearby, as he watch the group of Huntresses among them there were members from team RWBY, Team JNPR and team CFVY stared at him expectantly.

"What are you doing about Cardin Winchester?" Demanded Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY.

"I understand you ladies are upset about the harassment you receive on your scrolls online, but there is no evidence that Mr. Winchester is the one responsible for this horrible acts." Ozpin declared, having his hands tied until there was concrete evidence that Cardin was indeed the culprit.

"It is him! And no one is doing anything about it!" Weiss Schnee said sounding very aggravated about the whole thing, so much that she had forgone her usual calm demeanor when addressing a member of the faculty.

"Well, he claims he had been working hard to change himself and the world around him." Although Ozpin had to admit the change in attitude was a little abrupt and everyone took notice. "Send in Mr. Winchester." Ozpin requested to the intercom and soon after said young man entered his office with all the eyes of the gathered started with angered expressions.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster Ozpin?" Cardin asked calm and collected ignoring the stared he was receiving.

"Mr. Winchester I'm gonna aske you one more time and I hope you are completely honest with me." Ozpin said looking at the young boy hoping to detect any sign of deception in his body language in case he lied. "Are you or are you not the online grimm that calls himself Skankhunter."

"No I am not." Cardin responded showing no signs of being lying, alas the only one to notice was Ozpin.

"He's lying; make him show you his scroll." Blake demanded, knowing that if they checked they would find the evidence they needed there.

"Unfortunately that would be a breach of my civil rights." Cardin instantly reminded, shooting down the idea. "But I can assure you, that no one respects women and faunus more than I do." To emphasize his statement he opened his uniform coat and showed a shirt he was wearing underneath; it was a black T-shirt with bold white letters that read Faunus Lives Matter. "If that is all, I believe I should retire back to my dorm room"

"Yes, Mr. Winchester you may leave." Ozpin said with a nod and Cardin left his office with the girls' eyes still staring at him.

[The Very Next Day]

All students who weren't on missions outside of school were summoned for an assembly. No one knew exactly what this was about, but when it turned out it was Cardin who was the one who would speak out, since he came to the stage with a microphone in hand, boys got uneasy while girls turned angry.

"Fellow students, as you know, an Online Grimm by the name of Skankhunter has been harassing women and girls by making degrading comments on our school message board." Cardin began, while most everyone gathered looked at him as if he was crazy. They all knew it was him! "The girls are very upset, and many male students believe that it's just because girls don't have a sense of humor. I beg to disagree. Girls rule, women are funny, get over it." Wait, what? What was he going on about? He wasn't making any sense, "Just the other day, in the hallway, I heard two male students saying how the new Ghoulhunters sucked balls. I was shocked and appalled. It is time for us all to realize and accept that girls are cool, and women are funny." He then looked into the crowd and saw the person he was looking for. "Blake? Blake, could you come up here, please? Come on up, Blake. Blake Belladonna, guys."

Despite his urgings, Blake Belladonna refused to move from her place, not wanting to give Cardin the opportunity to embarrassed her in front of the whole assembly. But as soon as the clapping for her started and the encouragement from some of her friends to go over there and show-up to him, did Blake decided to walk up to the stage.

"Blake, go ahead. Be funny."Cardin shoved the microphone right up to her face demanding her to prove his point. "Say something funny, Wendy. We can't wait."

But Blake wasn't going to play by his rules. "I'm not funny." She answered flatly.

"Hey, girls are funny, Blake. Okay? Get over it." Cardin responded sounding offended that she dared to say that. "Just do women's comedy stuff. You know, talk about how fat you are and how you wanna have sex with guy and then say "my vagina" a lot."

"I don't feel like being funny right now." But the cat faunus simply refused to budge.

"And that's just the kind of sexist bull-crap that's gonna keep you in the kitchen. Go back down." He ordered and this time she did comply, getting off the stage and back to her place. "This isn't a joke, you guys. Girls are funny. Pyrrha, why don't you come up here? Come on, Pyrrha." He asked for the red head, nut she too refused.

"NO!"

Seeing as they refused to ge ton stage it was up to Cardin to step down and walk directly towards them. And so he did and shoved the mic up to the Invincible Girl's face. "No? Come on, talk about havin' sex with guys, and say "vagina" and stuff like that. Go ahead." But she remained tight lipped. "Girls rule, women are funny. Pyrrha, get over yourself. Seriously."

"Get the mic out of my face!" Pyrrha answered uncharacteristically angry; and who could blame her? She was often the one who suffered the most attacks online.

"Huh. Oh my God, that wasn't really all that funny. That's weird." Cardin stepped away from the red head and turn to look for another girl. "Um, let's see. Ruby? You have any zingers for the crowd?" And the young remained also silent looking at him with contempt. "No? How about you, Coco?"

Unlike the rest, the leader of team CFVY had something to say. "Yeah, I got one. You're a fucking douche!" This response earned her quite the few gasps and the laughter out-loud from Jaune Arc of all people.

"K, that wasn't really funny, it was just angry." Cardin said pretending the insult didn't affect him.

Still Coco wasn't done yet. "You see, what the problem is, is that when a little troll is allowed to say anything he wants anonymously, then he speaks for all you boys!"

"K, that's good, now just try to say it a little funnier now." Cardin said in what probably was an attempt to digress the topic.

"Go ahead and get on our school message board and see what he's saying about us! Then see if you guys think it's funny!"

"Okay, and then, and then, and then just go, 'my vagina'." But Cardin never got what he asked for. And so after another hour of trying to get girls to say something funny, his time was up and the assembly was over.

[Later]

A young and worried huntsman known as Lie Ren was having a conversation with Headmaster Ozpin about the whole situation at Beacon.

"I think they called it Mantle Collective Guilt, right? Where even the people from Atlas who just did nothing while their armies did atrocities during the Great War, were maybe somehow also responsible?"

"Yes, I've heard of this phenomenon, yes." Ozpin nodded propting the boy to continue.

"But I can't control what Cardin does, so, so why should I feel ashamed for what he does?" Why should he feel the guilt of a crime he did not commit nor condone?

"Well, we can't be for certain it is Mr. Winchester who is committing all the "grimming" online as you young people put it."

"Are you sure you can't do anything about it?" Ren asked hopefully so the tension that was forming between boys and girls at the academy could be over.

"Nothing short of infringing upon his civil liberties I'm afraid." Because that would be a law suit he was sure to lose if it came to that. And Beacon couldn't possibly survive if it had to pay an exorbitant amount to Lien in compensation.

"Never mind. I'm just gonna stay out of it." Ren sighed in defeat as he stood up to leave. "Thank you for listening to me Headmaster Ozpin."

"You are welcome."

[OnTheHallways]

Scarlet David, member of Team SSSN came to his team who were amongst over boys and showed them his scroll. "You guys see what Skankhunter did on the school server now? He altered a picture of Velvet's mom with a dick in her mouth!" His announcement was met with silence until someone finally said.

"I wanna see." Said Sage Ayana, whose curiosity got the better of him.

"Look! There's Coco's mom with a dick in her mouth too!" Slowly more and more boys get near the scroll to appease their morbid curiosity.

"That's it!" Lie Ren who usually remained very quiet, quickly sneak towards the Scarlet and took his scroll away from him. "Do you guys even care how this makes the girls feel?!" Because he himself was feeling shame.

"We didn't do it." Neptune reasoned, only for Ren to shake his head.

"We all know who did! And if we don't do something, then the girls will eventually retaliate against us!" The last thing they needed was to start a gender war of all things here at Beacon.

But before someone could say anything, a voice called out distressed. "Help!" Speak of the devil! It was Cardin and he was wobbling towards them. "Help me! Augh! Aw!"

"Dude, what happened?" Jaune was the first to ask. Even if Cardin had been his bully at the beginning of the first semester, he still worried specially since he looked like someone had kicked the former bully's ass.

"A bunch of girls! They cornered me in the gym! They said all boys needed to pay!" He coughed as he held up his hand to his face, obscuring what probably was a black eye. "They kicked and they hit me and, and they kept me down and drew this vagina on my face!" he removed his hand to show them. And lo and behold it was there, except it had extra features that shouldn't be there. "They said it was to send a message!"

"That's a vagina?" Sun asked incredulous.

"Yeah. See, here's the top of the vagina and there's the balls." Cardin pointed at his face pretending to sob in pain, not that anyone believed him anymore. "It's starting, you guys! None of us is safe anymore!"

"I didn't know vagina had balls." Ren said as flatly as possible. Just how could Cardin even belive this ploy could actually work, did he not know what a vagina looked like?

"Yeah, no, they do! Vaginas totally have balls! Right?" The supposed victim asked honeslty confused that no one was buying his act.

"You're just trying to start a war, aren't you?!" Ren almost shouted, which was very unlike him. Then again this whole situation they were in was very unlike any of them had to live through before. So they were discovering new things about one and other.

"What do you mean? If vaginas don't have balls, what do they have?" He asked earnestly as if he really didn't know the answer to that.

"It's not gonna work, Cardin! I'm not gonna let you divide boys and girls in this school anymore! When this whole thing comes to a head, you're gonna be all on your own!" Ren exploded, and all the other boys gasped at this sight. But Ren just couldn't help it, he felt so ashamed even when he himself wasn't even responsible, it was all so confusing and even worse unbearable. Because Nora, his childhood friend who always cling to him and dragged him around everywhere, was giving him the cold shoulder!

Fuming, Ren just walked away to cool off, otherwise he would've jumped at Cardin and beat the crap out of him.

[At the boy's restrooms]

Ren was seating at the toilet doing his business, trying to rationalize everything that was happening around him and maybe find a solution to it all. But his thoughts were interrupted when Cardin of all people opened the door of the bathroom stall Ren was in.

"Hey Ren. Got a minute?" Cardin asked nonchalantly despite catching Ren in the most vulnerable and compromising position ever.

"What are you doing here!?" Of course the black haired boy didn't take it well.

"You were right, Ren. Okay? I drew the vagina on my face. I tried to fool people, but you keenly noticed my one tiny error in that girls don't have balls." He finally admitted his foolish attempt to rally a war, although right then Ren didn't care about that.

"I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Ren, you have to try and appreciate what I'm doing. I know that a war is coming between us and the girls." Cardin tried to explain his reasoning, but Ren wasn't buying any of it.

"That's because you were harassing them online." Ren finally said as he stood up and pulled up his pants. He wasn't going to have this conversation while he was naked from the waist down.

"Suppose for one second that I'm not Skankhunter. And that I really have been doing what I've been doing to try and stop the damage he has done?" Something that no one could ever believe thanks to his long list of character defects.

"Why would you care?!" Of all people why would Cardin Winchester cared about all of this.

"'Cause I'm scared, Ren. I don't know if you've noticed, but race wars are back." Even after the White Fang was stopped, tension between Faunus and Humaas were in high alert. "And now if we get gender wars too?"

"If we could just prove who the troll was, then the girls wouldn't be wanting a war, would they?!" If Cardin was actually scared about a gender war exploding them he would stop harassing the girls online and would come clean.

"Yeah but... you can't track down an Internet Grimm," Cardin said with a tired sigh. "it's too bad."

Yeah, so much for the idea of Cardin ever coming clean all on his own.

"Just know this, Cardin! I'm going to prove who Skankhunter is, whatever it takes! Everyone is going to know! And Skankhunter is gonna pay for everything he's! ever! said!" With that declaration Ren stormed away forgetting to flush the toilet he was in.

The next occupant for that stall was in for a nasty surprise.

[On the hallways]

Ren was walking back towards his dorm room and his must must be totally showing on his face, because when he passed by Doctor Oobleck, the man stopped to ask.

"Mr. Ren are you ok?"

"Yeah Dad. Just thinking." Oh and how much he was going so! Cardin was going down.

"Well um, I'll be in my office if you wanna talk." Oobleck said somewhat nervous, maybe because he had never seen Lie Ren in such a bad mood.

"Thank you Doctor Oobleck." Ren said with a small head bow and continued his way.

Oobleck just looed at Ren walked into the distance before resuming his own trek to his office.

Once he arrived, Oobleck locked the door behind him and went to serve himself a cup of coffee as he set-up some relaxing music for he was about to spent hours at his computer doing some "work".

With his trusted cup of coffee in hand, Oobleck finally sat down and accessed the School's messages board and logged in; not in his regular account he used for work and post reminders for assignments. Instead he typed another name:

"Skankhunter."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Much like with my other story, **Principal Starlight Glimmer** , this is an adaptation of the opening episode of South Park's new season 20.

If this is received well, I might continue it. If not I'll leave it like it is.


End file.
